


If Only...

by Obix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obix/pseuds/Obix
Summary: Catherine and Dean Harold are fraternal twins who have a lot of things in common- one of them being that they are both omegas. But that has never stopped them along with best friend Leo from braving their cruelly constructed world... until now. With high school ending and teenage troubles begining to mount, what will the three friends do when an incident so unfortunate appears that it could potentially tear them apart? Forever...*lol i suck at summeries*





	If Only...

This is a story based of the fictional universe known as Omegaverse.

In this world a person is born either an alpha, omega or beta. Alphas are top of the chain and are those who have a right to everything, they are larger in numbers than Omegas but smaller in numbers against Betas. They are the ones able to produce a knot and bite down on the neck of their mate to bind them forever, they have ruts that can be triggered by an omega in heat. They can mate with a beta and an omega but can never mate with their own kind because of domination issues and they can't reproduce together because of the fact that alphas are almost infertile. Also when an omega is in heat, it's scent causes any nearby alpha to give off pheromones which cause the omega to loose all rational thoughts. Betas are a majority of the population and have similar rights to that of an alpha. They have knots as well but they can't reproduce with their own kind because their body only allows the sperm of an alpha. They can mate with an alpha and a fellow beta but not with an omega but they can reproduce with an omega and alpha. Omegas are the ones with the lowest rights in the community, denied rights such as going to school (unless exceptionally smart) and given unfair jobs. Just like females who have the ovulation period, omega suffer from a week long of high fertility known as a heat. At this time they loose all sense of reason and possess an increased sexual desire, causing them to give distinctive scents to an alpha. If careless, this period can lead to unwanted copulation and unwanted mating for an omega as well as pregnancy. Omegas are the smallest in numbers in the population and are rare to come across. They are unable to reproduce with their own kind but can have a sexual relationship with their own kind and can be mated with an alpha and beta but not another omega. 

Notes: I will be adding a few bits from other omegaverse stories to the system; such as heat suppressants and artificial alpha scents.

Disclaimer: This universe setting is not my creation nor do I take credit for it. However the characters, plot and other factors in this book are mine. 

Warning: Plagiarism will not be tolerated and drastic measures will be taken if you are caught doing so. 

Finally please enjoy the story and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first ever story that I've written and I've really wanted to post it for a while so I have. Also I have to say that updates will be really slow and most likely at irregular intervals. If I do follow a schedule, it'll most likely be every two weeks. Once again sorry for the off putting news, I know how annoying it is to now have a story not updated frequently. Also i welcome lots of criticism as long as it is constructive.


End file.
